


won't you stay?

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dragons, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa, Same-Sex Marriage, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: it would work politically of course, but it's something the both of them want for so many reasons more





	won't you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Pact  
The title is from the One Hope song Won't You Stay? (Which is a very good Daensa song must I say) Anyways, I hope you enjoy, this is my ultimate favorite ship, I don't know how I haven't written them before now.

It started as a joke, one that neither of them wanted to even hope could become true, because that would be far too good.

The Battle of Winterfell was over, the feast had ended as well. But both Sansa and Daenerys had agreed the celebration was not over. Sansa had invited the queen back to her room, not even knowing what her intentions were. The wine was making her dizzy, she really could never hold her alcohol. She never would’ve been so forward sober, but fortunately Daenerys accepts, and Sansa finds herself guiding the two of them back to her room.

Perhaps grabbing another bottle of wine isn’t the wisest choice, but it’s Dornish, and Sansa figures the occasion is special enough. If Daenerys hadn’t been here she would be dead. It’s crazy to think about. One woman had single handedly saved all of Westeros, it’s absolutely mystifying. She has a way about her, something that makes all those around her want to follow her to the ends of the world, which they really had. Sansa would almost be jealous, but she feels this aura affects her most of all.

“I’ve been thinking about the North.” Daenerys states.

“Oh?” Sansa had been too, of course. It’s all she thinks about lately. But she wouldn’t bring it up now, not when the night isn’t over. Not when she’s still intoxicated, though she’s beginning to think it’s less of the alcohol causing this and more of the queen. As much as she hates to say it, it goes against everything she’s grown up with, but she trusts the Targaryen. That being said, the North is her domain, no one could ever change that, not even her. 

“Gods I might regret this, but I think it belongs in the hands of a Stark.”

Sansa’s breath stops, she has to be imagining this, there is no way. All her family had ever wanted was this. 

“But,” Of course there’s a but, there always is. “Not in Jon’s.” She’s going to keep the North, and there’s nothing Sansa can do to stop her, absolutely nothing. “I want it in yours.” Sansa truly thinks she’s going to have a heart attack. 

“Why not Jon?” Sansa questions. It’s not the first thing she wants to ask, but she’s curious and needs to know the reasoning.

“I think that’s something he needs to talk to you about. It’s complicated, but outside of everything that’s going on, I think you would take care of it better.” That means so much coming from her, more than the queen of dragons will ever know. 

“Do you want heirs?” Daenerys asks her, the question is out of nowhere.

“No.” Sansa finds herself admitting. “If I’m to rule, I want to choose my successor. After Joffrey… I just don’t know what I could give birth to. I don’t think I trust myself to make a person perfect for the role.”

“I’m sure your future husband won’t agree, though what does that matter.” Daenerys gives her a small smile. “That is, do you plan on marrying?”

“Where is all this coming from?” Sansa asks, but she laughs with it. It doesn’t feel too personal because she feels as if she could tell the queen anything. Daenerys just shrugs, her face is as impossible to read as her tone. “I can’t believe I’m telling you all this, I’ve never said most of it out loud. But no, I don’t think I want to marry. Not to any of the men that head northern families anyways.” She takes more than a sip of her wine.

“Who said it had to be any of them?” Sansa knows Daenerys meant the northern families, she must. But her mind goes straight to why it has to be a man. Looking at the queen’s silver locks, her shining eyes, Sansa doesn’t know anymore.

“What if we were to marry?” She laughs, as if to frame it as a joke, but she’s really not kidding. Her old septa would be yelling at her for proposing something so vulgar, she just knows it. Daenerys laughs with her, it stings the tiniest bit.

“That would be convenient, now wouldn’t it?” Sansa nods, Daenerys doesn’t even know. That’s only because Sansa has been thinking about it for so long now. It’s a dream floating around her head, and it won’t leave no matter how many times she asks it to.

“Think about it.” Sansa tells her, “Connecting the North and the rest of the six kingdoms together, but still separate. We’d have our own domains, where we had the ultimate say, but they’d still be intertwined. Of course we couldn’t stay away from each kingdom too long.” Sansa pauses for a moment, trying to think of a solution. “Though I suppose alternating every six months wouldn’t hurt.” The idea doesn’t even cross her mind that they could be married in name, but stay in their separate places year round. She’s only known the queen a short amount of time, but she doesn’t think she could go any amount of time without her.

Daenerys’ eyes are trained on her, as if she’s trying to figure something out. Realizing how long she had been talking, how stupid the idea sounds coming out of her mouth, she stops, looking down at her hands and hoping she isn’t blushing too much. She’s about to apologize.

“I think it’s a lovely idea. Let’s do it.”

So many thoughts bleed into her mind. What about her brother? Maybe it has something to do with the unspoken thing Jon needs to talk to her about. And what about the how it would look? There’s an answer for that though, she supposes. Daenerys has dragons, nobody would likely question a woman marrying another woman if one of them could burn them alive. Even still, Daenerys must still think she’s joking.

“A lovely idea. Sure.” Daenerys lets out a sigh, Sansa hopes that wasn’t the wrong thing to say. 

“If I’m not able to take King’s Landing,” Sansa knows she will, but she doesn’t interrupt. “My final regret will not be telling you how I feel.” That hits hard, though feelings being returned always does. A familiar hands reaches towards her, grasping it like it had before the battle. “Once this is all over, I would love nothing more than to have you by my side.” 

Sansa almost pinches herself to make sure it’s not a dream, but stops herself before she can. If it is a dream, she doesn’t have to wake just yet. She prays she can bask in it for a minute longer.

Daenerys kisses her, and she finds herself kissing back, taking in everything the queen has to offer. If that doesn’t wake her, she doesn’t know what will.

-

Sansa wants to travel to King’s Landing with Daenerys, as much as she despises the place. She only brings it up in passing, knowing it’s not possible, as she has Winterfell to look after, they need her now more than ever. Daenerys’ response is enough to put the thoughts to rest entirely though, she claims it will be dangerous. Sansa knows danger, but the queen is insistent on her not being there.

She spends the next fortnight or so by Bran’s side. Ravens are quick, but he can tell her what's going on quicker. He doesn’t seem to mind, and tells her every morning that the army is still strong, the odds are still in their favor. 

But then he tells her of Rhaegal. Sansa almost cries herself. Though she’s never connected with the dragons, the way Daenerys had spoken about them made her feel like she had known them as well. And while she doesn’t know the pain of losing a child, she's aware it must be heartbreaking.

Then there’s Missandei. Bran tells her to not spread word of this. There was already talk when Daenerys was in Winterfell that she would go mad like her father, Bran explained that this would just fuel the flames. Sansa doesn’t think she would have time to tell anyone, she doesn’t leave Bran’s side at all from that point on.

He tells her to take care of herself, that everything will be alright. She doesn’t feel like she can keep anything down, but she’s hungry and decides to eat anyway, as long as Bran stays with her. In the middle of the meal, he tells her King’s Landing is captured, Cersei surrendered. The relief that she feels cannot be compared to anything she’s felt before. Sansa doesn’t know how she could’ve ever doubted Daenerys, someone so gentle and sweet, someone so impossibly incapable of going mad. 

She leaves for the capitol the next morning.

-

Their life in King’s Landing is busy. Every week, Daenerys takes time to listen to the problems of the citizens, and help the best she can. Though they’re not physically near each other, Sansa always sits in on these sessions, if watching is the only support she can provide, then that's alright with her.

They often go on small walks through the city. The queens are beloved by almost everybody, though it took some warming up. Despite that, they’re still able to mingle with the citizens with the protection of only one guard. Daenerys will often buy Sansa small trinkets and jewelry that the local artisans create. It makes both Sansa and the merchant's days.

Being in the city can sometimes bring back bad memories for Sansa, so Daenerys offers to spend more of the year at Winterfell. Sansa knows that’s not possible though, both of their advisors were on the fence about splitting the year in half as it was. She instead creates better memories each day with Dany, and the old ones from before she had met her wife faded almost entirely.

Their life in Winterfell is much quieter. It’s substantially smaller, and the residents go about their lives without many issues. It gives them more alone time, and their relationship is better able to develop.

Winterfell is a bit cold for Daenerys, she spent almost her whole life in Essos. She’s always taking Sansa’s furs, even in the summer years, which are still too cold for her taste. Sansa offered to have her own furs made, but Dany refused, claiming Sansa’s smelled like her. 

Their 6 months in each other’s worlds truly is a vacation for the both of them, as they don’t technically have any responsibilities in them. While Sansa is in King’s Landing she has time to spend with her brother, and even more time to visit with Brienne and Sandor. 

Despite hating the cold, Daenerys makes the most out of her time in Winterfell. Drogon loves it just as much, they both have the space to fly around together, and sometimes bring Sansa as well. The dragon queen spends all the time she possibly can studying the history of the Seven Kingdoms. All she had growing up were stories her brother told her, and gods know Viserys skewed all of them to the side of the Targaryens. Reading about everything helps her better connect to her subjects. Another way she does so with Sansa’s is through feasts, which she hosts quite often. Partying is something she wasn’t able to do for years, as there was always something much more important to do. Now she’s able to host to her heart’s content, and interact with everyone that inhabits the village. Though she doesn’t do any of the cooking for those, only planning, she does learn how to make lemon cakes, which she prepares for Sansa every chance she gets. 

Sansa really doesn’t know what she would do without Daenerys married to her. Jon is one of her advisors, and he spends all his time in King’s Landing. He helps with Tyrion, Brienne, Samwell and Sandor to run things while Dany is gone. Arya has long since left to go exploring, Sansa doesn’t even know if she’ll see her sister again. Bran is there, but he’s not how he used to be. It’s lucky for her that the dragon queen is there, because when they’re together, no dull or lonely moments are ever to plague their lives again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, they make my day!


End file.
